gakuenalicefandomcom-20200223-history
Gakuen Alice Chapter 172
Title- A Kiss of Promise Date- December 20th, 2012 Volume 29 Previous Chapter → 171 Next Chapter → 173 and Volume 30 Synopsis Ruka is feeling sad about when Mikan will have to leave tomorrow, and he will not be able to graduate from elementary school with her. He remembers his promise to Natsume from chapter 146,that if something happens to Natsume, Ruka will take care of Mikan. Ruka feels intense pain in his chest because it feels to him as if Natsume no longer exists and wonders where he is right now. Meanwhile, Mikan is packing her belongings to get ready to leave. Mikan remembers how she first met Bear. She tells Bear that she has yet to properly bid farewell to it and asks it if it wants to talk about all kinds of memories they have formed. Bear responds by punching Mikan, much to her surprise and anger. Mikan asks Bear why it is picking a fight with her when they will not be seeing each other after tomorrow. Bear ignores her question. So, Mikan goes to visit Kaname at the hospital with Ruka and Tsubasa. She tells him that Bear has been picking fights with her a lot recently and she doesn't understand why, considering that it has no one else but her. Kaname says that is exactly the reason why Bear is fighting with her. He explains that Mikan is the only person Bear has been able to confide in and it is hard for it now that Mikan has to leave the academy, and is expressing its anger and loneliness at Mikan. Kaname says that it makes him happy to know that Bear cares deeply for Mikan, and promises her that he will talk to Bear that she is not abandoning it. This makes Mikan feel relieved. Afterwards, Mikan invites Ruka and Tsubasa to go to Central Town with her to buy her grandfather a gift: Ruka accepts but Tsubasa declines so the two can spend some last moments together. Mikan wants to buy a nice gift for her grandfather, but only had enough money to buy a small gift in a box. Ruka assures her that her grandfather will like any gift she gives him. They take a break from shopping and buy some candy floss. They then lay on the grass to relax and Mikan compares the clouds to the candy they just had. As he looks at Mikan's smile, Ruka is overcome with his deep feelings for her. He holds onto her hand, which surprises Mikan. Ruka tells Mikan that he still loves her and wants to be with her, even though he knows he can never be compared to Natsume. Ruka tells her that even though he wants her to let go of Natsume and fall in love with him, he still respects that Natsume will always be first in her heart, and will let Natsume get ahead of him still. Mikan tells Ruka that she will always miss him and will wait for the opportunity for her to reunite with him. Ruka tells Mikan that she better come back to see him again soon or else he will definitely not go easy on her and kisses her hand making Mikan a little shocked. Later that night, everyone throws a farewell party for Mikan (off-screen). As she is getting ready for bed, Mikan tries to talk with Bear, but it still ignores her. Mikan asks Bear to stop fighting with her and sleep with her. Finally Bear, looks at her and they reconcile, and Bear sleeps in her bed with her. Mikan then thinks about Natsume and Hotaru, and wonders if she will forget about them when she leaves. Meanwhile, Ruka is getting ready for bed when he hears someone calling his name and looks behind him to see a strange flash suddenly appear. Mikan is drifting off to sleep but is awoken when she hears someone calling out to her and she looks up to see a flash appear in front of her. Right then, Hotaru suddenly appears. Trivia New Characters New Alices Cultural References Unanswered Questions * Will Mikan leave the academy? * Will Mikan lose her memories? * With Hotaru's return, does that mean that Natsume will return alive and well? * What was that bright light behind Ruka? Memorable Moments * Ruka's heartfealt moment with Mikan, showing how much he cares about her * Hotaru finally returns * Mikan knows that Bear really loves her Quotes Category:Chapter